


huh, love? i dont know that, i only know whats mine.

by Ateez_present1



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Mental Instability, Possessive Behavior, Rape, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez_present1/pseuds/Ateez_present1
Summary: "I did this for you!!""I don't know who you are anymore""you'll regret this!!"
Relationships: Seongjoong - Relationship, Yungi - Relationship, jongsang - Relationship, woosan-mainfocus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. who?

**Author's Note:**

> please follow the warnings and be cautious when reading this fic if you have trouble with any of the aforementioned tags then read at your own risk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung starts at a new school where he sees a male that piques his interest.

This day was long-awaited, today was the day that Wooyoung became someone else, someone he hated. He was waiting for his special someone but that someone will change his life forever.  
Let us start from the beginning. 

April 08 20XX

"Wooyoung hurry up you're going to be late!!" Wooyoungs mother yelled from downstairs, today was his first day at dance school and he already slept in. He was up all night face timing his sister who had moved abroad to study in England and the time zones were different so one of them had to sacrifice sleep so they can talk this time it was Wooyoungs turn. 

At his mothers call he was startled awake causing him to fall off his bed, he first checked the time before running to his bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face and then headed back into his room throwing on some random clothes that were comfortable.  
He grabbed his bag and shoes before rushing downstairs and greeted his mother before rushing out the doors towards his motorcycle, throwing on his helmet before speeding his way to school. 

Once he arrived at school he parked his motorcycle tossing the keys in his pocket and placing his helmet on the handles before sprinting into the building and heading straight to the main office to receive his schedule. Once he got it he checked the time seeing he had 5 minutes to get to his first class. He sighed in relief and quickly checked the room number before heading in that direction. He arrived with 2 minutes to spare and found an empty seat waiting for the teacher. The teacher arrived diligently and on time starting the lesson almost immediately before he spots Wooyoung.

"oh that's right class, we have a new student, please come up here to introduce yourself to the class," The teacher said motioning Wooyoung to the front of the class. As he walked up his eye caught a red and brown-haired male, he instantly was intrigued but moved on.  
He faced the class and bowed before starting his introduction.  
"my name is Jung Wooyoung, today is my first day so I hope we can all get along. for my interests, I love dancing and having fun. Thank you" After the introduction, he returned to his seat once again eyeing the male from before. Why was he so attracted to the male?.

The class went by quickly and so did the day and before he knew it, it was lunchtime. During the day he had made friends with two tall crack heads named Jeong Yunho and Song Mingi, the two were clingy boyfriends and amazing at dance. He instantly clicked with them and already became good friends in a short time. So Wooyoung sat with them once he bought his lunch. They talked until the same male from this morning entered the cafeteria, Wooyoung started staring at him watching his every move, he would have continued to watch the male if Yunho didn't start talking again.

He snapped out of his staring and faced the male returning to the conversation. He very rarely glanced in the others direction afterwards and enjoyed the rest of his lunch. the final lesson he had today was dance practice, he was looking forward to this and so he entered the room in high spirits. The teacher directed the class to place their belongings at the side or back of the room as to not cause accidents.  
Once everyone had done so they returned to the middle of the studio before focusing their attention on the teacher.

"Today, since it is the start of the year, we will be seeing what you all can do freestyle. it can be any category you like and you must also choose the song as well. I want you all to come up with the dance, and in 10 minutes we will start showing your skills." The teacher said and everyone agreed. 

Wooyoung instantly got to work and scrolled through his playlist to find the perfect song for his dance. Finally, he settled on a song and started brainstorming ideas for the dance. 10 minutes passed and it was time to present, Wooyoung was allowed to go later as he was the new kid and the teacher didn't want to put a lot of stress on him. A few students later Wooyoung stepped up and started the song. The song he chose was called Lie by NF and his dance was amazing, the students and the teacher were awestruck at the way he moved his body.

The rest of the class went and it was chaotic because every guy tried to be seductive for the girls in the class which caused them to be reprimanded by the teacher but was let off since they tried. They were excused and so Wooyoung headed outside and jumped onto his motorcycle, he fished his keys out of his pocket and placed his helmet on before slotting the keys into the ignition and driving to a coffee shop before heading home. As he arrived at the coffee shop, he spotted the same red/brunet male from his first-class going into the same coffee shop, so he parked and rushed in to see the male taking a seat in the farthest booth. 

He ordered his drink and sat opposite the male silently startling the boy when he noticed Wooyoung. Wooyoung simply smiled at the male who began to grow nervous, he didn't understand this person's intentions and he grew uncomfortable. The two males stared at one another silently. The staring continued until a name was called and the red/brunet haired male got up quickly and left the coffee shop. A few minutes after Wooyoungs name was called and he got up to get his drink. The male was lost in his thoughts as he headed home surprisingly those thoughts were not so innocent but he paid no mind to the suspicious thoughts and placed his motorcycle in the garage and headed into his house. Wooyoungs mother was home and was cooking dinner.

"Wooyoung honey dinner will be ready in a minute so go wash up and change before you come downstairs." his mother ordered and he simply nodded heading upstairs to do as told, he spent a good 30 minutes before returning downstairs to see his mother setting out the plates and drinks.

"Come and eat your father will be here in a minute." his mother said and wooyoung nodded. His father was rarely ever home as he was travelling because he was a gunman, he worked in a dangerous job protecting famous people at the expense of is life so half the time Wooyoung expects to hear that his father wound up dead, he didn't care for the man the only thing he did for Wooyoung was teaching him how to shoot and the male prefers a sniper rifle and other long-range guns. 

He sat down ready to eat when the door opened and in came his father, the man was tall and slightly buff making his appearance lesser but he knew his job and could beat anyone. Once the man fully walked in and closed the door an awkward atmosphere fell upon the room. Wooyoungs mother tried to break the tension by announcing the dinner and tugging her husband in the direction of the table which had food but it didn't work. Wooyoung simply scoffed and grabbed his late and drink before disappearing upstairs not to be seen until the morning.

Wooyung sat on his bed and started to eat his food, once he finished he set the plate outside on the floor for his mother to clean and turned to his computer. He didn't really know what to search on his computer but since he was drawn to it and had forgotten the reason he simply opened the browser and searched up random things.

He came across a site that seemed suspicious but his curiosity beat the basic fact and so he scrolled through the site, the most things on there are scenes of violence and torture and he didn't want to turn away. he grinned as he continued to scroll until he had read every article and a news report on the videos. he deleted the site from his history and shut down his computer before getting into his bed and fell asleep.


	2. where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooyoung returns to school and continues to watch san while also partaking in his lessons. he wants to find out more about this intriguing male.

April 09 20XX

Wooyoung woke up to his alarm and got ready before going downstairs for breakfast. After he ate he headed to the garage to get on his motorcycle and head to school, today he wasn't wearing his helmet since he can be slower than he was yesterday. The boy paid attention to his surroundings at every light so he could familiarise himself with the area. 

He arrived at school early and decided he would hang around to wait for his friends. It wasn't that long until the couple showed up whistling at Wooyougs ride. He smirked at their reaction and rolled his eyes.  
"That yours?" Yunho asked and Wooyoung nodded.  
"yeah it's my baby, I've had it for 2 years now it was a birthday present since I got my license last year obviously I rode my baby before that and only was caught once, now I have full control of where I can go and how fast I get there," Woyooung said boasting.

"so your parents are rich then?" Mingi asked and Wooyoung nodded. "yeah, they are anyway let's get to class," Wooyoung said before they started on their way to their first class. It was close to the time the teacher was supposed to show up so they rushed to their seats. 

Wooyoung once again stared at San causing the boy to shiver and look around before his eyes landed onto Wooyoungs. As uncomfortable as he may seem, he found himself melting into the gaze of the other. After staring at one another for a minute or two they broke gazes when the door snapped open startling all the students who were chatting. In came a dishevelled male panting heavily for a second before rushing to his seat. 

The male was short with bright red hair, he had a baby like face and sat in the seat next to San. Wooyoung watched as the males conversed and now and then a beautiful smile rose onto the red/brunets face. He growled internally, 'only I can make San smile' this thought was next and shocked the blonde. He didn't understand why he thought this maybe he was just tired, yeah tired.

The male shook his head and focused on the teacher who was just entering now. The lesson started boring and gradually got worse, Wooyoung was barely paying any attention to the lecture he was more focused on glaring at the redhead from before, he didn't like how close he got to his Sannie and how he made him smile and giggle. After about an hour the lesson was coming to a close but Wooyoung didn't catch any of it since he was preoccupied. 

The students started to flood out of the room and Wooyoung followed heading to his next class. This was just as boring. Finally, lunchtime rolled around and Wooyoung was excited to escape from the cramped classrooms and get something to eat. He met Mingi at a table after getting a meal and Yunho joined a minute later. They talked, ate, joked around and went over some work they didn't understand before going silent giving Wooyoun the best chance to gaze at San.

The gaze was strong and very noticeable but he couldn't help it he wants that human being to himself and didn't want anyone else to go near him, he wanted to be the only thing on his mind and the only person that makes him laugh. He thought about how they would suit each other and instantly became obsessed he wanted the male to himself no matter who he had to hurt. San eventually felt eyes on the back of his head and turned towards the direction he sensed them, he instantly became wary as he met eyes with Wooyoung once again at this point he was getting creeped out and wanted to escape as far as possible. So he tapped his friend's arm motioning in Wooyoungs direction and the two left, Wooyoung growled but turned to his meal and started eating. He would have to work harder to get closer to San but for now, he didn't know how to.

After he finished eating he went to his last class which was once again dance but since he had been moved up he was placed in Yunho and Mingis Maybe fate worked in his favour today. As soon as he walked into class he was greeted by the teacher who explained the situation and asked Wooyoung to dance for them so he did. Unfortunately, San wasn't in the class yet so he couldn't watch Wooyoung work his body, making the girls squeal. When San does walk into the room however he is faced with Wooyoung causing him to freeze and flinch backwards before rushing in trying to break all contact with Wooyoung.

Soon enough the teacher reprimanded San for being late but all the male did was bow his head and nervously check over his shoulder to see if Wooyoung was watching him again. Honestly, at this point, San was terrified of the male because he kept looking at him with eyes that claimed him and he could feel the bloodlust whenever he was around others. So he wanted to stay out of his way but that was going to be harder now and he knew it so he was trying everything. 

They went through the lesson quickly and got to go home early. Wooyoung jumped onto his motorcycle, eyeing San one last time before heading home. Tonight he had the place to himself and so he was going to plan a few things. he knew he was wrong to do this but he couldn't help but feel rage towards anyone who went near his Sanie. He simply wanted San alone and only ever looking at him. He didn't care if he seemed psychotic, San was his and only his. No one can take him away. 

Once Wooyoung arrived home he parked his motorcycle and went into the house before heading straight to his room fishing out an old diary he hadn't used since forever ago and grabbed a pen setting out a plan on how exactly he could get what he wants. He was looking forward to it and couldn't wipe the evil smirk on his face.

'Sans mine, but will you leave him alone if I don't ask? you cant let him smile only I can' He wrote in his diary under hong Joong's picture he got of the internet knowing that everyone in the school had been scouted for their talent so almost everyone is a trainee, dancer or already debuted as either. Wooyoung stroked Sans picture before slamming his diary shut. 

Acting as if nothing changed he went downstairs to make a meal for himself and any spare for his parents, then headed to bed.  
"you can never trust anyone these days" Wooyoung muttered to himself after closing his door and eating his food.  
once he finished he placed the plate in the sink back downstairs and returned to his room to read a book to pass the time before his parents returned home. 

They returned 5 hours later, which was pretty late and saw Wooyoung who was at the moment getting a cup of water they greeted him and sat down to talk about his new school and how he's liking it.  
"so Wooyoung how are you enjoying your school?" his father asked and Wooyoung smiled.  
"it's great I'm having fun, I also have a few friends and I am interested in this boy at school, he's really cute and I've only spoken to him once so I want to keep trying," Wooyoing said and his parents nodded with a smile on their faces not suspecting a thing. If only they knew what Wooyoung was thinking and planning. as he was walking back to his room he glared at his father before shutting his door, grabbing his guns he collected from his dad's armoury over the years, his father believing his buddies took them so never searched for them. He gazed at them smiling before placing them into their respective cases and pushing them into a hidden corner waiting until he needs them. and that will most likely be soon.

With that, he fell asleep thinking of San and his plan. All he had to do was start phase one.


	3. I warned you!

April 30 20XX

With a few weeks of planning, Wooyoung had his plan set in order. Tonight was the night he was going to strike but he wanted to make sure San was there to witness it, to exclaim his claim on the male. His plan was to get Hongjoong pout of the picture. So he made sure to follow along with their plans and their favourite hang out places. 

Getting ready he grabbed his handgun knowing he cannot carry a sniper rifle around town. He exited the building and headed to multiple places trying to pinpoint where the two where hanging around. The final place he visited he saw San in the window with Hongjoong. He grinned maliciously and followed the two until they were alone. As they approached a secluded street Wooyoung Stepped in front of them. 

They stopped short a few steps before stepping back instinctively and faced the figure in front of them. The three people stared at one another waiting for the other to talk or do something but it was silent for a few minutes. However, it wasn't long until Hongjoong huffed and tried to drag San away from the suspicious person. They succeeded but not far. Wooyoung was back in front of them within seconds causing them to be startled still.

"Sannie why are you trying to leave?" Wooyoung whined. Sans eyes shifted open wide and he stumbled on his words. Hongjoong simply kept his mouth shut keeping an eye out for anything that might happen.  
"I'm just trying to spend time with Hongjoong" San spoke finally. Wooyoungs face dropped into a small glare and a large frown.   
"But why didn't you invite me?" Wooyoung asked and San gulped starting to get heavily uncomfortable.  
"I don't know you" San confidently said.   
"of course you do, I'm your future," Wooyoung said his face extending into a smirk.

At this point, Hongjoong had, had enough. He stepped in front of SAn in a protective way and split the two males up.  
"San can choose his own future, not you, I don't understand what makes you think you can control him" Hongjoong sternly said and Wooyoungs smirk turned into a growl.  
"Shut up you undergrown whore" Wooyoung insulted causing Hongjoongs face to grow red with anger.  
" that's it, San we are leaving ignore this psycho," Hongjoong said dragging San by the arm and moving passed Wooyoung.

Wooyoung watched as his growl grew louder and more like a snarl. "I warned you, " Wooyoung said before raising his arm and grabbing his handgun in his sleeve he cocked the gun making the two up ahead freeze and turn around slowly. He smirked and aimed at Hongjoong.  
The male in question glared at Wooyoung.  
San gulped and stepped away from Hongjoong, causing Wooyoung to smile.  
"you should never trust anyone but me Sannie, they don't love you as I do, I intend to keep what's mine," Wooyoung muttered before grinning maliciously once again, he raised the gun further claiming the spot between Hongjoongs eyes before pressing the trigger. He expected it to hit its target but it didn't, when San lunged in Hongjoongs space knocking him to the floor the bullet only grazing his ear. He still winced as it hurt but made sure to get up immediately and snarl at Wooyoung.

"You're insane Wooyoung, you're doing this for love?" Hongjoong tempted and Woooung lowered his gun cocking his eyebrow.   
"love? I don't know that, I only know whats mine" he said with a creepy smirk. " and now that you're in the way of what's mine you must die." Wooyoung said raising the gun once again before pressing the trigger again. It hit its target but not in the area wanted. Instead of hiring the male's forehead it pierced the space between his abdomen and stomach. San had pushed the gun down after he ran towards Wooyoung.

"please stop!!" San begged but Wooyoung smirked.  
"you want me to stop after seeing this bitch flirt with you?" Wooyoung asked his smirk shifting to a snarl. "how dare you to think he can get away with it, he has to die no matter what." Wooyoung growled out. San gulped and nodded.  
"too bad love, that's not going to happen," Wooyoung said before raising the gun again towards the male collapsed to the floor. SAn started to sweat before he pushed Wooyoung and grabbed Hongjoong, rushing out of there like he's never run before, the two made it safely to a public place Wooyoung close behind, the male didn't want to waste bullets nor hit anything other than his intended target. 

Wooyoung growled and kicked a trash can," I can't believe they escaped, bastards, ill have to think of something again. "Wooyoug said before walking home.

San and Hongjoong watched the males retreating figure and sighed in relief when he moved away from their view. Finally, Hongjoong curled in on himself in pain. San rushed to check out his friends wound seeing both an entrance and exit, he sighed in relief and helped Hongjoong stand, leading him to the nearest hospital which rushed him into surgery to make sure his vital organs weren't hit. 

San waited an hour or 2 before he could see his friend. When he was called he rushed into the male's room and greeted him with a hug which was returned. The two friends conversed over small things wanting to forget about the thing that just happened. Hongjoong informed San that he was to be held in the hospital for a week so the doctors can make are his wound doesn't get infected or cause any other complications. San nodded and agreed to bring the males to work from school before leaving with a final hug.

The male headed home still remembering the incident and tried to think of how he was going to face Wooyoung at school. He had caught onto the male's actions of staring and following him but he didn't think it would go this far. He bit his lip as he changed clothes and showered to get the sweat and other substances off of him, he was surprised no one noticed the blood on his shirt as he was walking home but he thought since it was getting dark no one would see since it was a dark colour. after his shower he grabbed a meal and warmed it up in the fridge not wanting to coo anything before heading to bed seeing his roommate Yeosang in his bed playing on his phone while talking to his boyfriend Jongho. 

Physically and mentally exhausted San jumped into bed and fell asleep instantly snoring silently and the day going bye.


	4. Just wait, you'll be mine soon

May 06 20XX

The week passed and Hongjoong was released from the hospital. His wound had not fully healed but he was free to go since he showed no signs of a fever or infections. San picked the male up and took him to his home, were Hongjoong finished all of his homework but was still not allowed to go to school again.

During this time San made a few new friends, Seong Hwa, Jongho and Yeosang. He told them of Hongjoong and the situation he was currently in but they didn't believe him until Wooyoung showed up watching everyone's moves and conversations for three days, finally, they believed him and opted to help the male escape from the view of Wooyoung.

It wasn't long until Wooyoung started getting agitated at the new people becoming friends with his pet. He would grit his teeth every time he saw the group together. So he planned to invade their space and that's what he did. The next day Was school and Wooyoung waited at the gate for his pet and his inconspicuous group of friends. When they arrived they froze at the male but approached him.  
"Wooyoung" the greeted fearfully causing Wooyoung to smirk, kicking off the wall and facing the group of 5.

"hmm, I don't appreciate your tone, I'm here simply trying to make friends and you're distant. Tut. Tut."Wooyoung teased making the group gulp. "Well, your insane" Seonghwa announced causing Wooyoungs smirk to drop into a scowl.  
" I'm not insane, I simply do everything to get what I want," Wooyoung spoke and slowly approach the 5 friends. Within seconds he was face to face with the group and they shifted back to find some comfortability in this situation.

"Now ill ask you, Do you like San?" Wooyoung etched expecting an answer but only got a head nod.  
"Pathetic, watch your backs you may be next." And so Wooyoung walked away with a satanic grin on his face. He headed to class and watched the group all day. Their little touches and nervous glances sent pleasureful shivers down his spine. He was enjoying their suffering. At the end of the day he followed the group ignoring his phone calls from his friends, he wanted to know what they were doing to make sure they weren't planning to steal his Sannie. 

They entered a coffee shop and headed to the furthest table and started speaking in hushed tones. "what are we going to do, he's not going to leave you alone San, did you do something to intrigue him.?"yeosang asked and San shook his head "of course not ever since he started at our school he watched me and Hongjoong, and until recently never approached us, I'm trying to lose his interest but nothings working he keeps going after my friends." San explained and the group sighed.

"Then you need to move, well come with seeing as we are targets now, we have no choice but to skip town and hope he doesn't follow, he a psychopath that needs to be behind bars. we have to report this to the police otherwise he'll continue to ruin your life" Jongho suggested and the rest nodded. 

"We'll go tomorrow then as it is a Saturday." Said and agreements were heard. They got up and left not noticing their torturer standing right behind them with a menacing emotion crossing his face.

"They want to leave?, Sannie wants to get rid of me? I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. Sleep well tonight because tomorrow you'll wake up elsewhere." he whispered to himself grinning widely and laughed menacingly, luckily not being heard by the group. with the grin still, on his face he went home to find where they live because tonight they were no longer going to be 'safe'.

"Just wait for me Sannie, You'll be mine soon enough," he said to himself before stabbing the pictures on his pinboard their addresses and geared up for his raid. He would only get one chance and that chance was soon.  
As soon as the clock struck midnight he was out his window heading for his first victim. The one who thought he was brave. Seonghwa.

He arrived a little past 12:30 and slipped in through the kitchen window that was ajar. Once inside he headed to the victim's room seeing him sound asleep. This was going to be easy. Chuckling to himself low, he reached for the male's neck grabbing tight. What he didn't expect is the male to wake up, eyes wide and gasping for breath. He watched the older male struggle for breath intensely vaguely aware of the male's strength. He was so intensely watching him he didn't notice the male's hand reach for his bedside lamp until he felt the blunt object hit him in the forehead knocking him off the victim who jumped out of bed and ran out his bedroom door. 

Cursing, Wooyoung launched after the male being faster and more flexible he dodged every object thrown at him until Seonghwa was holding him at knifepoint. "I won't hesitate," the older male said raising his hand hesitantly. 

"Oh love you already are" Wooyoung teased before grabbing the knife and returning the favour before waving goodbye and knocked Seonghwa out. Wooyoung grabbed the older body and took him to an empty warehouse, where his father emptied prior but never used.

He grabbed a chair and tied the elder male to it securely before leaving to receive his other victims. They were a little easier except for Jongho who was more trouble than he's worth and so received a beautiful wound on his arm deep enough to cause him to pass out from shock. 

They all ended up tie to separate chairs as well as each other for extra security. Now all Wooyoug had to do was Wait. And so he headed home to rest setting an alarm for tomorrow. Let's just say tomorrow will be eventful for his hostages.


	5. Anger doesnt suit you

May 07 20XX

Wooyoung waited until the group woke up.  
It took a minimum of three hours. Once they woke up he greeted them with a snarling grin freezing them from any protests.

They watched as he approached them. The first person he went to was Seonghwa. That was his main target. He was the main organisor of this attempted escape.

Even thiugh Seonghwa was the oldest he wasnt the most subtle of the group he wanted to break him first.  
So once he was face to chest with Seonghwa, he grabbed the elders chin tugging him roughly so they were eye to eye.

Wooyoungs smile widened at Seonghwas glare.   
"Oh is the poor flieer angry ?" Wooyiung teased eliciting a round of gulps. "Too bad anger doesnt suit you, but I know what will, the colour red." Wooyoung informed causing Seonghwa to lose his cool allowing his eyes to open wide. He wanted to break him more.

Wooyoung grinned before letting go of his chin. He left the room for a second only to return with athe box in hus hands. He prepared these in advance as he was going to have fun , he dropped the box at the side startling those in the room from the loud noise.

After giggling aboyt their reaction for a minute or so, Wooyoung walked to the box retrieving a whip and a knife. This made the group of five finally understand just how dangerous of a situation they are in. 

They started breaking into a cold sweat and started to shake continuously. Meanwhile , Seonghwa was eyeing the weapons with tense muscles.

Wooyoung slowly decided on a weapon creating a far more tense atmosphere. This worked in his favour as he wanted to get his hostages panicking because it brought him more fun and pleasure.

As soon as wooyoung raiaed both weapons there was protesting shouts and ear screaching begs from the five hoping Wooyoung will change his mind.  
He denied them and woth the chosen weapon approached Seonghwa once more before rasing the whip above his head and brought it down heavy slashing Seonghwa in the chest and on the arms and chest. He continued until Seonghwas body was covered in lacerations sweat and twtiching muscles.

Seonghwa had collapsed and was gasping for breath.  
Wooyoung laughed histerically and licked the dripping blood off of the whip. As he was enjoying the iron taste the other four watched in horror as this person drabk up their 'mothers' blood. 

Once he was done he faced his next victim and that was the hehet king Yeosang. Since there was a new victim Wooyoung wanted to use a new weapon so he chose the knife. He changed also because Yeosang was pretty and he was extremely jealous.

So he twirled the knife between his fingers and walked slowly to Yeosang. He stopped in front of the older male and raised the knife to his creamy neck. Licking his lips , he plunged the knife in between Yeosangs collar bones. Watching as the beautiful red liquid dripped down the males pale cramy chest. 

As much as he tried , Yeosang relased a high pitched scream as pain shot through his body. Once the knife was slowly but painfully removed he bit his lip to keep his wimpers inside. Jongho watched as the love of his life was tortured in front of him. His eyes shifted to athe glare and growled at the culprit.

"No! Yeosang has nothing to do with this why are yoy harming him wgen hes innocent!" Jongho yelled in anger making Wooyoung grin in pleasure. 

"Well for one hes too beautiful to be cleared , his looks make me jealous and no one should get my Sannies attenrion other than me. He also should have thought about the consequences when he chose ti follow your plan." Wooyoung explained.

"You knew about the plan?" San spoke out hesitantly.

" of course I did , im always watching you wherever you go and whomever you are with." Wooyoung confessed.

This sentence made San shiver. He gulped in fear and closed his mouth.

Wooyoung returned to his masterpiece dragging the knife down the pale chest towards the beating heart.  
"How pretty would you look with a gaping hole in your chest and coated in the colour red" Wooyoung mumbled into Yeosangs ear making the male shiver at the breath invading his eardrum. He gulped and tried to shift away from the knife but only succeeded in Wooyoung pressing the knife harder brealing the skin and leaving a deep scratch. 

The labored breaths from the pale male and his boyfriend besides him started to irritate Wooyoung.  
"Shut up" Wooyoung growled before shifting quickly and stabbing Jongho in the thigh digging the knife deep. The screaching yells coning from the youngest made Wooyoung giggle.

" I told you ro be quiet." Wooyoung said and turned to face Yeosanh again leaving the knife in Jonghos leg.  
"Look what you did YeoYeo your poor boyfriend is hurt because of you what are you going to do?" Wooyoung asked the other blonde. Yeosang just gulped as tears streamed down his face nit andwering the question. Getting bored Wooyoug clicked his tongue and slowly grabbed the knife and pulled it angonisingly slow from its pierced position. 

"Fine then be that way , Sannie my love ill be back tomorrow for your punishment, take care of your friends I cant have them dying yet."Wooyoung said with no emotion removing Sans restraints only to replace them with heavy metal chains artrached to the floor. 

Once that was done Wooyoung xhucked a, first aid kit at him before gathering his toys and leaving the room locking it behind him securing it. 

He was not going to let them escape unscathed , if they escaped he would be fiving them the trauma to live with if not hell kill them.

He went home and grabbed his meal his mother had prepared previosuly and took it to his room. Now he has his hostages he just needs to play with them and have fun.


	6. Time for a change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is also on wattpad and no-one has read it yet thats making me sad maybe woosan isnt as popular as I thought.😭

May 08 20XX

Wooyoung returned the next day and saw that his hostages had been treated. Grinning , Wooyoung headed for San who was asleep leaning against the wall.

"Sannie baby I'm back , did you miss me?" Wooyoung asked with a grin. San was spooked awake and stared at Wooyoung , he gulped once he calibrated his thoughts.

"No.." San wavered he didnt know what importance the question had and so was worried something was going to happen.

He watched Wooyoung stand and head over to the others. " im letting you guys go ,only so we can play a game" Wooyoung spoke with a grin on his face.

" what game?" Seonghwa asked with a gulp.  
"Cat and mouse" is all Wooyoung replied with.  
"You run and I chase you, anyone I catch dies" Wooyoung added making everyones breath hitch.

Once they were released Wooyoung motioned them to the door and waited for them to leave calmly. He knew they were going to find anywhere to hide and since this warehouse was abandoned there will be no places to hide. Wooyoung knows this place from top to bottom.

Waiting 5 minutes so they can at least try to escape he exited the room. He trudged to the right to get into the main hanger and looked around and through the crates. Sighing happily once he noticed a crate was open. Wanting to tease the hider he tapped his hand on the metal making high pitched thuds.

Once Wooyoung approached the entrance he stepped lightly and slowly before finding the hider. It was Jongho and so he was the first to go.

"You loose" *bang* the bullet went through the males head leaving a slow trail of blood down his cheekbones.  
A sharp intake located to his left he spots bright blonde hair.

"So easy" *bang* another bullet, another dead body and another trail of blood seeping down the face of his victims.

He cackled insanely and moved on. The next place he checked was the walkways leading to the engine room. As he approached the door he heard small pitter patters of feet and hummed. He needed to make sure it wasn't just an animal, he's not that cruel. So with his strength he opened the heavy metal door to the engine room watching as small creatures ran around as well as a humam shadow. Chuckling he stepped further into the room towards the shadow once he was close enough he grabbed the shoulder of the person.

Turns out it was Hongjoong. Wooyoung scoffed and dragged the red heads body across the floor.  
"Why are you here? trying to save your friends?" Wooyoung asked.

" of course I am they've been missing for two days I got worried and followed you here." Hongjoong explaianed.

"Well now that your here you can join the game. Goodbye hongjoong" Wooyoung said and shooting Hongjoong between the eyes. 

The limp body made a dull thud resound in the room before it was pulled towards the others in the crate.  
Shaking his head as if he was dissappointed Wooyoung returned to the walkways and grabbed Seonghwa out of a room on the right. 

"Oh poor baby say goodbye" Wooyoung stated dully before grabbing his knife and slicing the male across the neck. "You deserve this seonghwa you were the one who tried to get everyone to escape so this is your punishment, have fun bleeding out love" Wooyoung said before grinning and dragging the still 'breathing' body and taking it to the same crate as the others.  
The last things Seonghwa saw was the bodies of his loved ones. 

"You monster" he whispered out before he lost the battle and fell into a deep slumber that he will never wake from again.

Wooyoung laughed hysterically before returning to San who was still chained up.

"Where are they?" San managed to say.  
"Oh they wont be around anymore ,.but you have me I can love you more than they did." Wooyoung said grabbing Sans chin and kissing hin roughly.

WARNING RAPE/smut 

Wooyoung continued to bruise the other males lips not seeing nor caring for the tears dripping down the older males face.

The abuse continued to the pale neck that was raw with sweat. He bit, sucked and licked at the neck , collar bones and chest. He removed all their clothes and forced San to collapse to the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" San whispered with a whimper.  
" because I love you" Wooyoung said sweetly. 

"This is not love this is rape, your a monster" San said and Wooyoung growled.

He started to get rough by grabbing and squeezing at his hostages dick making it harden and bleed slightly from the grip it was held in. San cried out and tried to kick the male away.

Not giving up Wooyoung slammed Sans thighs to the ground tying them to the wall so they cannot be moved. The rope dug into Sans skin but Wooyoung didnt care he started thrusting his hand earning restrained moans and screeches of pain.

" a monster you say then ill show you what a real monster I can be" Wooyoung yelled out making San hyperventilate. Wooyoung removed his hand when he was satisfied and shoved his fingers in San throat making hin choke on them not able to move, other than feel the agonising pain of Wooyoungs fingers stabbing at his throat. 

The fingers were removed when a decent anount of saliva coated them, then they were thrusted into the smaller male below unprepped and removed soon after Wooyoung deemed him stretched enough.

The empty space was replaced with Wooyoungs cock that was pulsating in want. He shoved in deep and started moving not caring about the state of the one below.

The cries of pain and begs of agony didnt deter him from his high and only added to his pleasure.   
The hole pulsated as it tried to drink up Wooyoungs dick. Wooyoung started to enjoy the intercourse and was close to his release. 

The abused hole had started leaking blood as Wooyoung continued to thrust roughly into the virgin male. Soon enough he came to his halt and released his seed deep inside the body of the other, but that wasnt enough and Wooyoung started another round and didnt stop until the younger male passed out. 

Surrounded by blood and semen Sans body convulsed with twitches when Wooyoung detached himself and cleaned himself up.

"Waking up in humiliation will show you who you belong to, you can no longer escape." Wooyoung spoke to hismelf with a frown on his face before tending to the bodies in the crate.

Clicking his tongue he picked them up one by one and threw them into the forest. No one should be able to find them and if they did he left a gun clean gun just incase that he put between the bodies.

Returning to the warehouse giggling to himself he sat besides Sans body stroking the body as he took in his greatest masterpiece. He finally got what he wants and no one can take him away nor can the object itself escape.

"Good luck" Wooyoung said to the window facing in the direction of the disposed bodies, the grin on his face eery and creepy.

The fun is only just starting. Wpoyoung laughed and laughed until he lost his breath. 

" Sannie my beautiful object , no one will be able to take you away from me. " Wooyoung said kissing the body of San "just wait well have so much fun here".


	7. Will this ever end?

June 08 20XX

A month passed by and San was still held captive, he was broken from the constant torture Wooyoung gave him. He had tried to escape on numerous occassions but that only made Wooyoung mad and in turn would release his pent up frustration on San.

The male sported a good amount of bruises and lacerations which Wooyoung was glad to tend to but he didnt stop and San was officially sick of it.

He had forgotten the trauma he had and only showed determination. The male had found a shard of glass by the door that held no importance as the chains were metal, however looking around he started to notice small things he must have missed in his panicked state. There was a broken window and a destroyed pipe heading down the side now he didnt think it would help until he noticed the shiny object next to it.

It was a bundle of keys that must have been dropped prior to his arrival so with the length of the chains he was able to reach them and grabbed them in his mouth. He was disguted by the dirt and metal taste but pulled through and dropped them helplessly into his tied back hands and funbled with them trying to find a key that'll work. 

Unfortunately none did but he knew what could help so with a bit more struggle San managed to snap off the top of one of the keys and use that as a lockpick. He heard the intended thunk as the chains dropped from his wrists and towards the floor.

He let out a successful yes and got up heading to the window making sure to hide the useless keys far into the darkness. Once he stepped out of the warehouse's broken window he sprinted across the plains and into a forest that seems familiar to him. Gulping his fear away he continued into the forest and trecked through the dense brush. He wasnt getting anywhere but he hoped he could at least find something to show where he is and thankfully he did.

A landmark was exposed an hour later marking the territory of busan. He was almost 3 hours away from seoul and he started shivering. Had his parents think he was a lost cause? Certainly by now someone would have thoguht to look outside seoul. 

Shaking his head of his doubts for now he rushed to the highway and encountered a nice elderly male who gave San a lift to the police station. "Thank you" is all he whispered before rushing into the station earning shocked looks at his disheaveled looks and obvious symptoms of a kidnapping. Acting instinctively an officer ran to him and sat him down noting the male had started to shake. 

" hello son whats your name?" The officer asked and San took a deep breath before answering.  
"San" he whispered and the man nodded.  
"What happened to you? Can you tell me anything?" The officer asked steppung lightly not wanting to trigger the male.

"Me and my friends were kidnapped by someone who is obsessed with me, .... he killed them.... " San said bursting into tears having not had time to grieve.

" can you tell me what happened from the start?" The man asked and San hesitantly nodded.

" yes but please may I have some water I havent drank any in three days."San said knowing he needed to drink otherwise he would pass out and probably die.

The officer rushed to get the water before sitting back down, petting San on the back for comfort.  
"It started when I was in college, at first everything was normal until a new student arrived. He looked like the regular guy who likes his looks and dancing since he was in the dance program. I didnt approach him but I always thought someone was watching me and eventually I tried to find out who. It was the new kid he would watch every move I made and he would glare right at my friends. This continued and I became really uncomfortable. But afterwards he approached us when he overheard we were going out to hang and whined why he wasnt invited, now I didnt know the guy nor did I ever talk to him so I was terrified as im not a socially well put together person.

After that day my friend would get silent threats from him and that made us both worry, then about the week after that he struck , he had followed us when we were out in the city and cornered us in an abandoned place, this hit warning bells immediately but got worse as he started spouting nonsenese about how I was his and I should only be around him. Hongjoong, my friend got really defensive and yelled at him but it didn't do much the next second we were running and he was shot and collapsing on the floor. I panicked and froze seeing him holding the gun. 

He then turned to me and claimed me saying if another person is in my life they will be taken care off. At the moment I didnt know what to do but he vanished and I rang up the hospital. Hongjoong was treated and thankfully wasn't in harms way as the bullet missed his vital organs and arteries. 

For a week there was no incident and I made some new friends while the other was recovering I told them about the guy and they wanted to help. So we planned to skip town and went to bed only to wake up in a dark warehouse. 

Seonghwa , the oldest stayed calm for us but was beaten half to death after yelling at the guy that he was a mosnter. Soon enough he moved onto my other friends , Yeosang and Jongho the two were dating and so Jongho tried to spare Yeosang but ultimately they both were stabbed. I was left alone and had to watch my friends suffer, I couldnt react because he had tied us all up and together.

He untied me only to chain me and let me heal my friends wounds, so he tossed aout first aid kit in saying something about how they cannot die yet. So I did my best to stop the wounds from getting worse.

The next day he came back and released my friends only to play a game called cat and mouse. This was a month ago today, they all calmly walked to the door until I could hear fast footsteps telling me they were running. Wooyoung, the name of the guy stood staring at the door for five minutes before heading out. Im not sure what happened next but the gun shots made it clear my friends were gone. There was only four of us but foir shots went off making me confused until I heard a mumble soinding like ' I should have killed you the first time' finally udnerstanding I screamed and begged at the closed door as I heard my friends drop one by one. 

Wooyoung came back after about an hour and spoke to me I scremaed he was a monster and then .... and then" San froze not wanting to say the next bit and the officer could tell but he needed the story to be completed.

The officer stroked his back and helped him continue.  
" after I called him a mosnter he got really mad and started stripping me, he yelled at me before raping me, this continued until I passed out. I dont remember what happened next but I knew he must have done something to my friend's bodies. 

I never had a chance to mourn my friends death as every day till now it was the same. Him coming into the room with his weapons that he calls toys and releases his anger while announcing his love for me.

I lost all hope until I looked around the room seeing an escape route. Finding my escape gave me hope and thankfully I got what I begged because the next thing I'm doing is grabbing some dropped keys and releasing myself and running away from the warehouse. I ran into the forest until it was dark hoping to find a landmark to help me understand where the hell I am. And finally I found a landmark pointing me towards busan. I followed it until I got to a highway and met a nice old man who drove me here and then I rished in here." San finished and the officer nodded.

"Final thing, can you tell me the full names of those involved?. " the officer asked politely watching San drink the water slowly. 

"Choi Jongho, Kang Yeosang, Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong, jung wooyoung and me Choi San" San said bursting into tears at his dead friends names.

" thank you we will post about this issue and get your friends an official reference. Since we dont have the bodies can you give us pictures or point out who is who on our database." The officer said and San nodded heading to the computer and giving the faces to the names. 

" thank you I will alert your parents to pick you up here but you'll have to wait for them to arrive in the meantime lets get you sorted out. You can use the showers here and get some food from the cafeteria. Therll be clothes in the locker next to the showers the code is 5586. When you come back here you can rest and well wake you when they arrive and have been filled in. Ok? " the officer asked and San simply nodded before heading into the directed rooms returning a good 2 hours later as he was struggling with the locker and keeping the food down as well as answering questions for other people. 

Finally he settled down to sleep and succeeded waiting for his parents to arrive. About an hour and a half later he was in his mums car on his way home.  
"San love go to sleep you've had a terrible two months. When we get home expect cuddles, ice cream and a movie marathon and when your ready you can return to school. I'm sorry about your friends and the trauma you went through we tried to find you but the police gave up after searching all of seouls hot spaces for kidnappers. " his mum said and he smiled and nodded falling back asleep instantly. 

He will get better hoepfully once Wooyoung is out of his life for good. He's never going to trust anyone again.


	8. Am I finally free?

June 10 20XX

San was asleep for a few hours. When he woke up he was being carried to his room. He thanked his father who nodded sadly and let San go back to bed.

He stared at the ceiling for a minute or two before asking himself if it was worth the hassle. He didn't want to go back to school, honestly he was terrified to see Wooyoung again. 

Soghing he turned on his side and closed his eyes leaking into sleep. His dreams were full of torture and the face Wooyoung made every time he raped the poor male.

When he woke up it was late the next day and he headed downstairs wanting something to eat and drink before explaining his reasoning for not wanting to go to school. 

"hello son, your breakfast is on the side covered, it should still be warm." his dad said as he was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"thanks" San voiced and his father looked at him with a pained expression.  
He went to get his food when he saw his mother upset.   
"San I'm sorry you had to go through that, if we just paid more attention this may not have happened." his mother said bursting into tears.

"its OK mum, I'm OK, the only thing I lost was my body and my pride. I'm still me just a little different and closed off." San spoke to his mother tugging her into his arms.

"alright let's get passed this together" His mother said and he grinned nodding his head.  
" of course" San replied, he grabbed his plate of food and some milk and devoured the food in an instant.

Once he finished he curled up on the couch and watched TV. Waiting for his parents to approach him about school. 

That didn't take long as his mother sat next to him and asked him the question.   
" what about school love?" she spoke and San sighed.  
"I don't want to go, the guy who did this goes there and I can't face the place I knew with my friends. I won't be able to face all the pitying faces and the internal torment without breaking down in the hallway. Maybe after a while once I've come to terms with their death. " San said before letting tears stream down his face.

Too busy wiping the tears he didn't notice the pairs of arms around him however they weren't solid they felt like they were shimmering. Once he finished he looked up and saw the faces of his friends smiling at him only causing more tears to drop down his face as they started to shimmer and dissappear. He then felt solid arms wrap around him and knew it was his parents.

They stayed like that for a few hours before breaking apart and going about their day. When San got the confidence to stand again he headed up to his room and opened an unused notebook and jotted down his experience, hoping that this will help in some way. 

Once he placed the pen down he just stared at the words before sighing, trying to close the book but it wouldn't budge. His pen was lifted up and started writing on a new page. 

Four small paragraphs resided on the page each giving words of comfort and feelings. Seeing this he started crying again. Once the pen stopped and was placed in a pot he gently closed the book and placed it on the shelf for preservation. He never wanted to forget his experience because it broke him only to make him become more determined. He was planning to do everything he can to help others in situations like him. 

That was the least he could do so with his new found hobby he started studying to be a therapist. He was going to succeed no matter what.

The messages of his deceased friends left him feeling light and free. Thanks to them he felt better he had no more tears to shed and no patience to accept pity. He was going to come back stronger than ever. 

However one thought stayed in his mind, " am I really free?" he asked himself this daily for ten whole years.

Wooyoung was caught and imprisoned for life in a mental institute. San managed to become a therapist and help others. Although his story is coming to end. The emotions he felt that day stayed strong driving him further. 

What can he do, the trauma he faced really messed him up but with time and help he healed well. 

Do you think you could do this?


	9. The end

Seonghwa- we will always watch over you, we love you and dont blame you for what happened. Make sure uou take care of yourself no harming yourself and no skipping meals ill know if you do. Im sprry we cpuldnt spend more time together and I hope you dont let this control you, follow your dreams and get passed the trauma if not for yourself then for us , we want to see you happy until you join us up here. We love you.

Yeosang- dont let this rule you, ill be watching and protecting you from up there , promise me one thing, promise you will live your live , dont selfishly strip it. You need to grow old and join us up here. However if you join us earlier I will not be mad I know this must be hard on you and wish I could do more for you. I love you my brother and we all will be waiting.

Jongho- dont let anyone control you not even yourself follow your dreams and live your life. I only wish I cpild be there for you to protect you I love you and wish you the best, please dont fall victim to this trauma beat it.

Hongjoong- hey san, I know I wasnt the greatest friend and we didnt have much time together but I know youll get through this obstacle, follow what your heart wants not your head ive been in that situation before and I almost died. Fight this and begin a new chapter in life. I wish you the best look and hope you find a loving person to help you heal, never forget what happened but dont sink into it, use it to show people your a survivor and you didnt let distress rule you and you didnt lose all your hope. These scares will be with us forever. Have fun, have love and we'll see you when you come here. Promise me that you will not let yourself down. We will be watcjing you so anytime you feel sad talk to us were always listening. Good bye and I love you my sunshine, become someone I always wanted and live your dream, for now this is goodbye , but dont ever forget us ill kick your ass if you do.

These paragraphs of live helped san heal , they helped him follow his dream and he carried them everywhere with jim until he joined them. He returned to his prime and there he met them for the final time. They looked as good as ever. Once he met them he apologised. 

A car had ran into him killing him, his wife and child would be upset but his notebooks of past and all his work will be going to his love. And now he can start the final chapter in life. Now he can watch over his family and theirs for years to come. Maybe death wasn't so bad he could watch them grow up although not by their side. The constant tears seemingly heard as day after day they all looked up to the heavens and smiled. 

This truly was a happy story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic ir whatever its called on ao3 this was my first time writing on ao3 as I wanted to expand further from wattpad, for more of my books, check out my wattpad which is in my bio on my profile , if this wasn't enough maybe they can help ☺ thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this book. Ill see you whenever


End file.
